1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device with night light and human body sensing capability, in particular to a lighting device able to illuminate a predetermined area in the dark or when sensing a human body approaching.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional night light uses a sensor to detect the illumination of a certain predetermined area. When the area is getting dark, the light turns on itself.
A human sensor light will activate the light when sensing a human is approaching.
Some conventional advanced night lights may have both functions to activate the light. Some of them only turn on when the circumstance is getting dark. But most of the night lights are remained on for people to follow the trace to a switch which controls the regular lighting device.
None of the above-mentioned lighting devices can satisfy a night light requirement nor do they in compliance with energy saver.